Come Little Children
by Jaizmyne Cosplay
Summary: Fai and Yuui are cursed twins. After a war breaks out in their home they are lured through the forest by an enchanting woman that sings to them. They are brought to a new kingdom run by Ashura. Rated M for future rape/abuse/cutting/suicide/smut.
1. Chapter 1

The silk like, lengthy blonde hair and lustrous sapphire eyes were the most recognizable of the country of Celes. Any normal person would see these twins brothers as harmless children but in fact they were not. They took in the sight of their homeland from the tower of their castle. Celes was ruined, burning, infected, unbearable. Tears streamed down the eldest face, Yuui. "What have we done?" He asked in a soft whisper. "It's not our doing.." Fai, the other twin spoke. "They did this to their selves, believing we would bring them bad luck. It does not exist. We are just their placebo." He dried the tears from his elder brother's cerulean orbs. Yuui nodded "We must escape, brother." Fai turned leading Yuui back into the remainder of their room. "Yes, we must.." He grabbed two cloaks and tied one on himself then his brother, tying up their knee length, blonde locks. They pulled up their hoods, grabbing each other's hand. "I love you Fai" Yuui spoke as they ran down the spiral staircase of the breaking castle. Fai smiled, although Yuui could not see it. He whispered "I love you as well" The twins burst out of the back door and ran through the sweltering courtyard. The pushed their way through a rose bush, leaving their skin ripped open and bleeding. They boys tried to ignore the pain as the continued running. They made their way to a small creek in the Blair Witch Forest. Fai jumped across. "Yuui, come on!" He yelled. Yuui gulped and jumped across, landing on his brother. "Ugh..B-brother.." Fai moaned, pushing Yuui off of him, to only then have Yuui's hands clamp over Fai's own mouth. Yuui's eyes flickered around as an angelic noise began to rise from the forest. They were always told stories of this place, of beautiful and enchanting woman who sing to you, to lure you away from civilization with no way home and you starve slowly. Their little blue eyes followed the noise and their bodies did as well, hypnotized by the placid sound of the woman. She appeared, her long noir hair reaching past her hips, hiding one side of her face. Her skin was porcelain looking, so pale and fragile. Her lips were a bright red and her eyes were a soft lilac purple, at least the one they could see. Her eyes were alluring, pulling them closer as she sang "Come little children I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little Children the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows." Fai and Yuui exchanged a glance then looked back to her. She smiled sweetly and beckoned them with her finger as she silently and swiftly moved further and further away into the misty, dark woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Fai and Yuui both knew they were in her mystic trance, but there was nothing the twins could do. The path got darker and steeper as they continued to follow the melodic voice. "Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions." The twins gulped at the word 'murdering' but follow nonetheless, just as long as they died together they'd be happy. "Hush now dear children, it must be this way. To weary of life and deceptions. Rest now my children , for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet." The beautiful woman sang she saw the fear in their sapphire eyes and approached them. The twins tried to move but their legs were as heavy as concrete. She placed a hand on each of their cheeks, gently caressing them. "The princes of fortune and luck" She whispered, the trance on them dropping. Fai placed his hand a top of hers "Where we're from, we're the prices of misfortune and bad luck. Where to do you come from?"

"I am the young queen of Seresu, I bring people from Celes to my country and take all the luck and fortune they have, erase they're memory and send the back. We need the fortune and luck. Our magic in Seresu makes our country the land of misery, tragedy, and catastrophe." She sighed as her sparkling purple eyes et the delicate blues of the twins. Yuui pulled her down to their level and reached out to sweetly touch her cheek. "So. We're not the ones bring bad luck to our country, it was you, we're actually... Lucky?"He asked in a astonishment, receiving a nod from the queen. "Please, join my country and bring us happiness, be my sons and I'll care for you like no other." Fai and Yuui exchanged glance, they had never had been loved or taken care of before. Their parents abused them for being unlucky and their whole country was out to get them. "Yes, we will but we are not allowed to cross into Seresu without some magic granted by the royal family." Fai spoke, the queen nodded. "Come little children I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little Children the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows." She sang again, her magic swirling around the two blonde princes. The mark of the phoenix appeared on their back and the crest of Seresu in their glazed over eyes. "Mother" They whispered in unison, grasping her hands as she escorted them across the border, proud of her new sons, her new joy.


End file.
